nowhere_boysfandomcom-20200214-history
The New Boy
"The New Boy" is the first episode of Two Moons Rising, and the twenty-seventh episode overall of Nowhere Boys. It first aired alongside "What Happened to Bremin?" on November 11, 2016. Synopsis When people start to vanish on Luke's first day at school, he finds himself thrown together with an unlikely group of friends - the new Nowhere Boys. They must figure out how to save the town from becoming an empty wasteland. Plot In Bremin, years after the Bremin Four's original disappearance into an Alternate World, Luke Hamill moves into a new home with his mum, Sonia Jarra – soon to be vice-principal – and his stepdad, Brett. Having just recently moved in, the family are taking time to pack items up and fit in to the new home. Brett asks Luke to play Go Gee Boy 5 with him, the first game he unpacked, but Sonia urgently tells Luke they need to get to school. When they arrive, Sonia jokes with Luke about Luke being the "new kid" on his first day. Luke remarks that he's used to it, and she reaffirms to him that he should call her "Miss Jarra," and not "mum." As Luke walks onto the school grounds, he notices bad-boy Heath Buckland sneakily carrying chickens into the school, before almost being hit in the head by soccer-star Nicco Pandelis's skills. Luke enters the school building and turns many heads realising there's a new kid, before his mum reintroduces him to Principal Bates, who asks school loner Ben Ripley to help him around the school. Ben talks with Luke about his dislike of Bates. As they walk through the hallway, they see musical theatre-geek Jesse Banda picking a fight with popular girl Brooklyn Wansbrough about taking down his Lost in the Forest poster, as they argue about the disappearance of the Bremin Four. Ben joins into the conversation as a chance to speak to Brooklyn, and affirms that there's "no mystery," as the boys just ate berries and washed in the river. Meanwhile, Principal Bates introduces Miss Jarra to Ellen O'Donnell, a student teacher at the school and former student. As the pair of them walk towards the Principal's office, they hear muffled sounds coming from inside and find chickens unleashed on the desk. Soon after, Miss O'Donnell arrives in her classroom slightly late, but none of the students seem to notice. She gets their attention just as Niccolina enters the class, late. After she apologises, Principal Bates walks into the class, with chicken feathers on his head and shoulder. The students laugh, but Bates asks for the culprit to simply own up to help clean up the mess. He then asks Luke to join him out in the hallway. Out in the hallway, Bates asks Luke if he saw anybody bring the chickens in that morning, as he was aware that Luke and Sonia had arrived early. Luke remarks that he hadn't, and Bates allows him to go back in. However, a lightning bolt mysteriously hits the school roof and thunder cracks as Bates vanishes with a white light. Luke turns around to see Bates gone, but doesn't question the strange event. Shortly after, in a seemingly skewered alternate timeline, Sonia walks into Miss O'Donnell's class, and asks for Heath to stand up. She states that, "as Principal," she won't allow the behaviour of Heath letting chickens loose in her office. Heath asks the rest of the class if they remember Bates who has seemingly had his existence wiped from everyone's memories, and only Luke, Jesse, and Nicco seem to have a faint of recognition. Heath is given a detention for his actions. When the class dismisses, Luke asks Peta outside if she remembers Bates, but there's no glint of recognition. After school, Luke talks to Sonia about his weird day and the strangeness of their Principal disappearing, which makes her confused. That night, Jesse talks to his sister Quinn about Bates, and she's confused about how he could possibly have disappeared. Heath goes to his mum's house where his dad has arrived, and they talk about how the Principal had called about his detention. At her house, Nicco continues to study for her chemistry test with her sister Kayla, and asks her about "that movie where everyone started disappearing," as Bates's disappearance continues to confuse her. Credits Appearances *Quinn Banda *Brian Bates *Ali Bitar *Heath Buckland *Katrina Buckland *Stuart Buckland *Peta Chen *Sam Conte *Felix Ferne *Brett Hamill *Luke Hamill *Jane *Sonia Jarra *Sonia Jarra *Jesse's father *Jesse's mother *Andy Lau *Ellen O'Donnell *Anna Pandelis *Kayla Pandelis *Nicco Pandelis *Yia Yia Pandelis *Warren Rawson *Jake Riles *Ben Ripley *Sarah *Claude Topper *Brooklyn Wansbrough |events= |locations= *Empty World **Bremin ***Police station *Real World **Bremin ***Bremin High School ***Bremin Ranges National Park ***Bremin River ***Jesse's house ***Little Gino's ***Police station **Singapore **Timeline 2 |objects= *''Go Gee Boy 5'' *''Lost in the Forest'' |spells= *Disappearing spell |miscellanea= *Bremin Bandicoots *Bremin Four *"You Can't Bring Me Down" *Zam-Wham }} Gallery TBA References External links * Category:Episodes Category:Two Moons Rising Episodes